narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
SasuSaku/Galleries
Masashi Kishimoto's Arts Covers naruto-manga-v01-146_c007_01.jpg|Chapter 7 Chapter_019.jpg|Chapter 19 naruto_33_02.jpg|chapter 33 Chapter_048.jpg|Chapter 48 ankaxf.jpg|Chapter 64 1627-35211504-1.jpg|Chapter 208 000.jpg|Chapter 265 under-the-same-sky-cover.jpg|Chapter 269 naruto-manga-v40-061_sjc363en_01.jpg|chapter 363 Chapter616.png|Chapter 616 Naruto 686 Cover - New Movie Announcment.jpg|Chapter 686 (Movie Announcement) Road to Ninja Promotional (inverted).jpg|Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie (Promotional) Data Book 4.jpg|Cover of Databook 4 promotional-photo-of-the-naruto-gaiden-full-volume-cover.jpg|Naruto Gaiden Cover Other SasuSaku - Family.jpg|The Uchiha Family Sakura Hiden.png|Sakura Hiden: Thoughts of Love, Riding Upon a Spring Breeze Sakura Hiden - Info.jpg|Sakura Hiden: The Preview tumblr_nm3zk0NT1O1r0mbqgo1_1280.jpg|Sakura Hiden naruto-other-jump_live_extra.jpg|Jump Live 2013 Official coloring.png Official coloring kishi.png Road-to-naruto-the-movie-3461843.jpg|Shounen Jump Magazine Cover (Road to Ninja Movie Announcement) KarinsDaughterMyAss.jpg|Kishimoto's Sketch of New Uchiha Family (Jump Festa) Shounen Jump Manga First Encounter -SS Chunin.png Naruto-3-06.JPG Naruto-Chapter35_zps5595d46b.png Beginnings - SS Chunin.png Naruto-3-15.JPG Acknowledgement - SS Chunin.png Naruto-3-19.JPG Naruto-3-20.JPG Naruto-3-21.JPG Youre annoying - Sasuke to Sakura.png Sakura realizing her faults.png I am Haruno Sakura.. Chunin.png I am Haruno Sakura.. Chunin II.png Naruto04-13.JPG Naruto6-12 (1).JPG Naruto6-12.JPG Sakura - Illusion.png Sakura Scream.png Sakura's Scream I.png Sakura's Scream II.png Sakura's Scream III.png Naruto7-13.JPG severed.png Sakura hugs Sasuke - ii.png sakura hugs sasuke - iii.png the bell test - goals.png Naruto7-16.JPG Naruto7-17.JPG ss-and-little-naruto.jpg Wave's Arc - Gaurd the Client.png Naruto18-10.jpg SS - Tree Climbing Advice.jpg SS - Sakura's voice.png Wave's Arc - Death.png Wave's Arc - Death I.png Waves arc - the harsh ways of the shinobi.png sasuke wakes up - sakuras tears.png The Bridge of Heroes! - Sakura You're heavy.jpg naruto_33_03.jpg The Bridge of Heroes! - Sakura You're heavy II.jpg Naruto34-07.jpg Naruto34-07 (1).jpg She seems wierd today.jpg cheering up sakura.png 130px-Sasuke's_encouragement.png SS LS - In 5 minutes.jpg SS - Catch I.jpg SS - Catch II.jpg SS-CH 38 Nar-6-1-10.jpg Nar-6-2-10.jpg FoD - Sasuke Saves Sakura.jpg Nar-6-2-12.jpg p_00015.jpg snake.png snake II.png Coward.jpg Coward.png Nar-6-4-19.jpg Nar-6-5-02.jpg &1123456-SS FoD - I will.. I must! I.jpg FoD - I will.. I must! III.jpg -ss-.png caring-for-sasuke.jpg caring-for-sasuke-2.jpg SasuSaku - Childhood.jpg SasuSaku - Cursed Mark.jpg SasuSaku - Cursed Mark II.png Nar-7-2-02.jpg Nar-7-2-03.jpg Nar-7-2-11 (1).jpg Nar-7-2-11.jpg SasuSaku - This isn't Sasuke-kun.png SasuSaku - Cursed Mark III.png SasuSaku - This isn't Sasuke-kun II.png SasuSaku - This isn't Sasuke-kun III.png tumblr_inline_n910vozLPg1rz7u5u.png Nar-7-2-16.jpg Nar-7-2-17.jpg Nar-7-2-18.jpg Nar-7-2-19.jpg SS - Baka Naruto.jpg SS - Team 7 Out fishing.png SasuSaku - Handhold.png Sakura helps carry Sasuke.png Nar-7-9-18.jpg oijo.png jl.png Sakuras flashback.png Sakuras plead.png lkjlk.png kjlk.png kljl.png mark.png mark II.png mark III.png mark IIIII.png mark IIII.png SS - Wake up.png naruto68-03.jpg naruto-11-3-10.jpg Naruto - 109 - 07 - Copie.jpg SS - Sasuke vs Gaara.png SS -Dancing leaves II.png SS -Dancing leaves Finale.png SS - Cursed Mark.png SS - Cursed Mark II.png SS - Cursed Mark III.png Protect the ones you love.jpg SS - Precious someone.png tumblr_inline_mp8qfxSScX1qz4rgp.png SS - Precious someone II.png SS - Gaara Fight - Sakura Savior.png NS - Gaara Fight End I.png NS - Gaara Fight End II.png SS - Watching Naruto.png tumblr_inline_nf0ownvcjo1rb4de9 (1).png SS - Dandelion.png Naruto - 153 - 09.jpg SS - Hospital Scene - Watching Over.png naruto_ch172_p14.jpg SS -Waking up in Hospital.png SS -Waking up in Hospital II.png SS - Hospital Flashback.png SS - Cursed Mark - Orochimaru.png Precious-companions.jpg|Sasuke's precious companions (Naruto and Sakura) 177-10.jpg|Sasuke's inner struggle Naruto_ch181_p05.png Naruto_ch181_p06.png Naruto_ch181_p07.png Naruto_ch181_p08.png Naruto_ch181_p09.png Naruto_ch181_p11.png Naruto_ch181_p12.png Naruto_ch181_p13 (1).png SS-CH 181.jpg SS - Confession Finale.png Naruto_ch181_p16.png 130px-Lt7MG.png 182_03.png SS - Please bring Sasuke back.png Team 7 - Sakuras thoughts.png tumblr_n8h1e65z901rzo5zuo1_500.jpg Sakura defends Sasuke and Naruto.jpg Sakura apologizes for Naruto.jpg Sakura punches Sai.jpg Sakura defends Sasuke.jpg sasusakuproof1yu8.jpg Sakura threatens Sai.png Sasuke_and_Sakura_shippuden_first_meeting.png ss_collage-306 - Copy (2).jpg ss_collage-306 - Copy (3).jpg tumblr_inline_mp6wghT01a1qz4rgp.png tumblr_inline_mp6wphEVfR1qz4rgp.png Sakura - Team 7 - Sasuke.png Sakura_-_Team_7_-_Sasuke_-_Memories.png 585px-Sakura_is_shown_sad.png Karui_asks_Sakura.png Reminds-team7.jpg 101.jpg Sakura's Fake Decision!!.png Sakura's True confession from Sai.jpg Sakura's True confession from Sai II.jpg sakura-chan-loves-sasuke.jpg Sakura's True confession from Sai III.jpg Sakura_meets_again_with_Sasuke_on_kage_summit.jpg P_00017.jpg Sakura's_reunion_with_sasuke_-_kage_summit.png Sakura's_reunion_with_sasuke_-_kage_summit_II.png IV.png IIV.png IIIV.png VV.png VVI.png 484_I.png 484_II.png 484_12_bh.png SS - Memories.png 640px-I_thought_I_could_do_this....jpg 01abhbajf.PNG SS_-_Reunion_-_War.png ss-talk.png SS - Reunion I.png SS - Reunion II.png SS - Reunion.png 634_18.png 635_16.png 635_17.png SS - Madara Arc.png SS- Flashback Sakura's Setting Goal.png tumblr_inline_n6ln9tj88E1s643tl.jpg ss.jpg True meaning of being Hokage - SS.png 676_07.png SS - 676.png Naruto - 685 SasuSaku.png Naruto - 685 Dimensions - SasuSaku.png Naruto - 685 SasuSaku Eyes.png Sasuke685.jpg Naruto - 685 SasuSaku Eyes II.png SakurastareatSasukeinsmiling.png tears.png 2.png 3.png broken.png s.png shatterd.png I.png Kakashi's Words - Sakura's Feelings.png II.png png;base64e4cfa6ac7d83a95d.png III.png tumblr_nem72uuL5L1t9xaifo2_1280.jpg SS - 699.png IIII.png IIIII.png 16.png Sasuke talks to Sakura.png 68969.PNG 20700.jpg Book of wind 03 (1).png 04 (1).png Naruto Gaiden: the NG SS - Family Portrait.png NG - SS - Flashback.png 706 011.png Sakura comes to the groups aid.png 13.png 706 015.png 706 019.png Sakura - children and clones.png The meaning of a parent.png Sasuke questioning orochimaru.png Sarada's memories.png 708 - 12.png 708 - 13.png 708 - 13 - 1.png 11 (1).png 708 - 15 - 1.png 708 - 15 - 2.png 708 - 16 - 1.png 708 - 19.png 708 - 20 - 1.png 708 - 22.png 09 iii.png 09 - Saradas thoughts.png 09 II.png 09 05.png 09 06.png 09 07.jpg 09 08.png 09 09.png naruto-gaiden-the-seventh-hokage-5761940.jpg 09 17.png 09 17 ii.png naruto-gaiden-the-seventh-hokage-5761944.jpg naruto-gaiden-the-seventh-hokage-5776712.jpg 010 05.png 010 06.png 010 06 ii.png 010 07.png 010 07 ii.png 10-6.png 010 08 ii.png 010 12 ii.png naruto-gaiden-the-seventh-hokage-5776736.jpg naruto-gaiden-the-seventh-hokage-5776738.jpg 010 15.png 010 15 iii.png 010 16.png naruto-gaiden-the-seventh-hokage-5776748.jpg s003.jpg|From the Boruto: Road to B spin-off manga Anime Covers/Posters Kishimoto's artwork - Holidays.jpg Canon Greetings.png 1285969534483_f.jpg Sakura_fantasizes_about_Sasuke.jpg BBBBBB.png tumblr_mdd4oc8ec51ru8y5i.gif Sakura_finds_Sasuke_-_bell_test.png tumblr_ng3clnxEgc1qaq1djo1_540.jpg images - Copie.jpg tumblr_nfvvlijTtN1rf28rho5_540.png cry34.jpg Sakura cries over Sasuke's body.gif Sasuke_and_sakura_-_waves_arc.jpg tumblr_o1btafhOEA1ql5v5ho5_400.gif tumblr_o1btafhOEA1ql5v5ho6_400.gif 12231SS.gif Sasuke wakes up to crying Sakura.gif naruto_narutoteam442.jpg yGsOR.jpg tumblr_o254s7pqlD1ql5v5ho1_500.gif Sakura_helps_an_injuried_Sasuke.jpg Carried_Away-_FOD.jpg SS - FoD - Hide.png tumblr_nngvghW36U1usxsiro1_500.gif tumblr_lll83wPlhS1qcwdeoo1_500.png Seeking_Comfort.jpg tumblr_o7pdffj9rk1qjba4uo4_250.gif narutokun2kw1.jpg tumblr_o51gbwFAiK1se01kjo1_250.gif Unnamed.jpg Sasuke x Sasuke - FOD - Baka Naruto.jpg sasuke--sakura-41476.jpg Sasuke thanks Sakura for helping carry him.jpg 1202778gv04vrvj9g.jpg sasusaku37.jpg tumblr_nngu7wxFqM1u6g84go1_1280.jpg Sasuke_Stops_Sakura(Chunin_Exams).jpg tumblr_o72znvJwIu1ql5v5ho2_250.gif SasuSaku-moment-sasusaku-35264471-320-240.jpg e7cf8b03e11344d3758aee54ada00a6c1234350667_full.jpg tumblr_o7phrqOpuE1qjba4uo1_250.gif tumblr_ng6dqhTLtg1tjb8vyo1_500.jpg Sasuke_and_Sakura_Funeral.png tumblr_inline_ng6ejcKlOV1s0dk9p.jpg tumblr_o1s8bjz2Uo1u8x83lo1_500.gif tumblr_o1s8bjz2Uo1u8x83lo2_500.gif tumblr_o7ftit5mHe1qjba4uo1_250.gif tumblr_ng2jt4ZYy01sl5pfxo1_400.gif 109 (2).png 109 (5).png SasukeLeaves.jpg tumblr_nz5ccsT4P21qjba4uo2_500.gif Thank_you_sakura_by_sakura13sasuke-d579srg.jpg tumblr_o24fwcQa7s1u9aqcno1_250.gif tumblr_o24fwcQa7s1u9aqcno2_250.gif tumblr_nfsjmioTwo1sl5pfxo6_400.gif tumblr_nfsjmioTwo1sl5pfxo5_400.gif tumblr_o24fwcQa7s1u9aqcno3_250.gif tumblr_o24fwcQa7s1u9aqcno4_250.gif Her_Happiest_Moments.jpg tumblr_nnheatVq591usvcqeo8_400.gif Sakura-still-loves-sasuke.jpg tumblr_nrkw064Sfv1qdnjjpo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_nrkw064Sfv1qdnjjpo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_nrkw064Sfv1qdnjjpo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_nanxpofTM41qjba4uo1_500.gif tumblr_nao4gyejRi1qjba4uo1_500.gif tumblr_ntdufhfIXb1qjba4uo2_540.gif tumblr_ntg5z6KSzW1qdnjjpo1_r2_500.gif tumblr_ntg5z6KSzW1qdnjjpo2_r1_500.gif tumblr_nte9fvElZA1qdnjjpo1_r1_500.gif Filler 7388098_f260.jpg Hold_My_Hand.jpg SS - Filler - Cave.png Saku_saves_Sasu_filler.jpg 4294230432942.PNG tumblr_lym1dkRHRG1qis6bco1_r2_500.gif Run awayyy.png Team_Separation.png SS - OVA.jpg 2r635h0.png Sakura_spy_on_Sasuke.jpg Wqawqjidqbjdkp.png tumblr_nnhgowWIbp1usvcqeo1_500.gif SasuSaku - Filler - Yamatos Dream.gif Filler - SS.gif Filler - SS II.gif SS - Ep 437.gif SS - Ep 437 II.gif SS - Ep 437 III.gif SS - Ep 437 -.png tumblr_nwmg76vbaP1qjba4uo2_400.gif tumblr_nwmh6wpJCe1qjba4uo2_540.gif tumblr_nxr9s20DPY1qjba4uo1_540.gif Ep 437 - SS.gif Ep 437 - SS II.gif SS - Ep 437 - Poisoned Sasuke.png SS-NS 438(1).gif SS NS 438.gif SS-NS 438(2).gif SS-NS438(3).gif Tumblr ny2b0wfKBM1ts4p4lo1 540.png Tumblr ny2c31mtSk1ts4p4lo3 540.png Sakura heals Sasuke -438.png Filler - Sakura watches Sasuke.png Tumblr o2qungcTKP1u9aqcno1 540.gif shinobiphoto.jpg Openings/Endings jbdskjcjdskds.PNG|Naruto Opening 1 jckzzzs.PNG|Naruto Opening 2 op2bjkkdsds.PNG|Naruto Opening 2 op4nkvfd.PNG|Naruto Opening 4 op4xkddvd.PNG|Naruto Opening 4 Sasuke-Sakura-naruto-2734389-640-480.jpg|Naruto Shippuden Opening 2 dscjddssd.PNG|Naruto Shippuden Opening 9 sasusaku_moment_opening_12__moshimo_by_daisuke_by_hakufumomo-d5gwjr6.gif|Naruto Shippuden Opening 12 My_Answer.png|Naruto Shippuden Ending 10 sdjcdsdsc.PNG|Naruto Shippuden Ending 12 bdnlf.PNG|Naruto Shippuden Ending 14 naruto_shippuden_ending_21_by_nikyuubi-d50hffk.jpg|Naruto Shippuden Ending 21 naruto_shippuden_ending_sayonara_sasuke_and_sasuke_by_hakufumomo-d5rvios.jpg|Naruto Shippuden Ending 24 eds24nsdcsd.PNG|Naruto Shippuden Ending 24 Omakes Team 7 photo taking moments (SasuSaku) omake 53.jpg 10153700_460399770760126_1080374578_n.jpg OVAs NarutoOVA1_90.jpg NarutoOVA1_247.jpg asaugduoas.PNG agydfauy.PNG SS x Akamaru Scene.gif ofbgsaiu.PNG ojabakdsj.PNG ojflak.PNG oajdljaskf.PNG sasusaku_gif_by_sasu_saku_uchiha-d6sd3kr.gif Movies Posters/Other Naruto - RTN - Team 7 and SS.jpg|Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie (Movie Promotional) Tumblr m5zu27LNpI1r70o9a.jpg|Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie (Movie Promotional) 11816867_1478159619150100_2803274796494403830_n.jpg|Boruto the Movie: Sarada's Family tumblr_nu6mvcWUH01usvcqeo1_500.png|Boruto the Movie: Sarada's Family Poster 12083964_892428154179119_547696449_n.jpg|Boruto the Movie: Sarada's Family Tree Canon The Last: Tumblr ngh532XFGl1sksz96o1 500.gif Tumblr nnfcyfwQ1H1qdiiwto3 540.gif SS - The Last.png Last.png Boruto the Movie: 11219223_1478159739150088_4778469218380222116_n.jpg tumblr_nsnr50oG1I1qmg803o1_1280.jpg E5PRNNI.jpg tumblr_nssymuc1mG1ts4p4lo1_1280.jpg 11830688_865407020214566_2104325601_n.jpg tumblr_nstvwfZ49s1u99m2go1_1280.jpg Filler mplayerc2007-11-1921-13-21-64.jpg qdhwiodhoiqw.PNG qhfepwehpw.PNG qhwwed.PNG qhjwlow.PNG qfhqw.PNG qehdwphw.PNG Sasusaku15.png qhwifowguf.PNG qhwefpewhqo.PNG Movie_Scene.jpg Fjwifoew.PNG SSRTN.PNG xzcsdcns.PNG RTNSS.PNG Sasuke_gives_sakura_a_rose_by_morganlovesnaruto-d5634qb.jpg Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth Kenji Taira's Works rock-lees-springtime-of-youth-4457061.jpg|Chapter 25 Manga 46243946242.PNG Rock Lee 25 - SS.png Rock Lee 25 - SS I.png Rock Lee 25 - SS II.png kotrekwoir.PNG khlgs.PNG dnhbgl.PNG hgsgohp.PNG Sakura's feeling.png Sasuke x Sakura - Reunion Rock Lee SD I.jpg Sasuke x Sakura - Reunion Rock Lee SD.jpg Rock Lee 25 - SS Sakura's punch.png Rock Lee 25 - SS Sakura's punch II.png Ssnklfnj.png Rock Lee 32 - SS II.png Rock Lee 32 - SS III.png Rock Lee 33 - Sakura's Panties.... - Sasuke.png Anime Sasusaku scene in narutosd 01 by moonlightnekogirl-d5a9g7r.jpg Sasusaku scene in narutosd 02 by moonlightnekogirl-d5a9glf.jpg Sasusaku scene in narutosd 03 by moonlightnekogirl-d5a9gvj.jpg sasusaku___narutosd_by_kittycat165-d5idq6w.png Sexy_Man_Jutsu.png Sasuke_with_his_teammates.png Omakes 00001000.png Ckaakascas.PNG Ackascasc.PNG 2ibfgc9.jpg Sasuke Uchiha no Sharingan Den Manga 07 SD.png SasuSaku + SasuKarin - Sasuke Spinoff.jpg Sasuke SD - SS.jpg tumblr_nscv4nAoJZ1st4o94o5_r1_500.jpg Games Video Games nbcxmczx.PNG|Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 23290 be-nice .PNG|Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 naruto_clash_of_ninja_2_revolution_sasusaku_moment_by_hakufumomo-d5e4h1e.jpg|Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 Tumblr_mpzusiw4dW1rdiytfo1_500.jpg|Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 Sakura's_Determination.png Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Team 7.gif|Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 tumblr_o1ue6kb6kt1shlaabo6_400.gif tumblr_o1ue6kb6kt1shlaabo8_400.gif tumblr_o1ue6kb6kt1shlaabo9_400.gif tumblr_o1ue6kb6kt1shlaabo10_400.gif Tumblr o1qaohJDHv1u9aqcno1 500.gif|Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 tumblr_o1qaohJDHv1u9aqcno2_540.gif|Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 tumblr_o1qaohJDHv1u9aqcno3_540.gif|Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 12674173_946463658775568_1925447702_n.jpg|Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 tumblr_o1umhw5xUF1u9aqcno1_400.gif tumblr_o1umhw5xUF1u9aqcno2_400.gif tumblr_o1umhw5xUF1u9aqcno3_r1_400.gif tumblr_o1umhw5xUF1u9aqcno4_r1_400.gif tumblr_o1umhw5xUF1u9aqcno6_r2_400.gif tumblr_o1umhw5xUF1u9aqcno7_r1_400.gif tumblr_o1umhw5xUF1u9aqcno8_r1_400.gif Trading Card Games tumblr_inline_n8cjf27Xmq1sybbiy.jpg|Tanabata in Card Game BsAkQjVCAAAaG1d.jpg|Duo Tanabata in Card Game CFSe9tvUkAAXXBO.jpg|Duo in Card Game sasusaku-2.jpg 74290523942.PNG 752574290.PNG 9463.PNG 4tq3vs.jpg haruno_sakura_tg_card_5_by_puja39-d5hh2ja.jpg naruto-ino-czo_358e13484b80b4522a1644b63fe8d61e.jpg 160169.jpg 323355.jpg k,NTc5ODQ5NjYsODU1NTk4,f,n237.jpg x_131b6ecb.jpeg Sakura Kunoichi Contest.jpg|A card that launch a special attack together with her lover, Sasuke. It's a card made for her 1st place on the Kunoichi contest from the phone game appli, NaruCole. Shiden Roranshou (紫電桜蘭衝).gif|NaruCole - SasuSaku special attack, Shiden Roranshou (紫電桜蘭衝) CD/DVD/Soundtracks Cover Naruto Anime Volume 1 (back cover).PNG|Naruto DVD Volume 1 (Back Cover) Naruto Anime Volume 8.jpg|Naruto DVD Volume 8 (Front Cover) SasuSaku in Pop Culture Real World 11107176 767121466734590 5028789129452622778 n.jpg|SasuSaku in Japan Animate Store 10629804 719607148160007 7163540874192235285 n.jpg|SasuSaku event SS - convention store.jpg|SasuSaku stands in another Japan Animate Store Tumblr npen8nwM1U1qjba4uo1 500.jpg|SasuSaku in the Animega Shop promoting the Last Tumblr npkafsimDq1tltr42o1 500.jpg|SasuSaku in the Animega Shop - Front View Tumblr npkafsimDq1tltr42o2 500.jpg|SasuSaku in the Animega Shop - Back View SS stands.jpg|SasuSaku stands in the Animega Shop tumblr_nrfhkn9jOL1rh5eero1_540.jpg|SasuSaku and Sarada standees in the Animega Shop Books, Comics, Manga and Magazines Dabja.PNG|Sasuke's Relationship Chart File:Dda.PNG|Sakura's Relationship Chart Other Tumblr nfz718F4gN1sat0yfo1 500.jpg|Naruto Special Talk Show (Ultimate Expression of Love) 10846023 692357337536906 7236054509741172718 n.jpg|The Last: Naruto the Movie novel (Sakura in genjutsu) tumblr_o2i2cx8xYB1ueh300o1_400.jpg|Bandai 2016 Valentine's Day tribute Category:Gallery